The present invention relates to an module cover for an airbag apparatus.
An airbag apparatus installed in a high-speed movable body such as a motor vehicle includes a folded airbag, a retainer to which the airbag is mounted, an inflator (gas generator) for deploying the airbag, and a module cover covering the airbag. The module cover includes a top plate member and a leg strip member standing upright from the back surface of the top plate member. The leg strip member is connected to the retainer.
When the inflator generates gas, the airbag starts deployment, the module cover is broken and pushed opened along a tear line, and the airbag is deployed in the vehicle cabin, so that an occupant is protected.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-12116 (incorporated by reference herein), a module cover in which a top plate member and a leg strip member are formed separately of synthetic resin and are joined by vibration welding is disclosed. When the top plate member and the leg strip member are integrally molded, there is a tendency that molding sink is generated on the front surface of the top plate member at the portion of the top plate member continuing from the leg strip member. However, when the top plate member and the leg strip member are formed separately and joined together, such molding sink on the front surface of the top plate member is avoided, and thus a module cover which is superior in appearance is obtained.
In the module cover disclosed in the above described Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-12116, the leg strip member has a square shape including a plate-shaped reinforcing member overlapping with the back surface of the top plate member and a mounting portion extending upright from the peripheral edge of the reinforcing portion. When the square-shaped leg strip member is joined to the top plate member by vibration welding, the reinforcing member is fixed to the area near the center of the top plate member. Therefore, rigidity of the top plate member is increased, and thus a force required for opening the top plate member when the airbag is deployed increases as well. In addition, a high-power inflator must be employed correspondingly.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a module cover for an airbag apparatus in which the top plate member can easily be opened when the airbag is deployed.